1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to firearms, specifically a new type of firearm mechanism.
2. Description of Prior Art
The art of firearms manufacturing has a long history of evolution dating back from the earliest single shot blunder busts, to flintlocks, and up to modern fully automatic weapons.
An early hybrid firearm was invented by George Fosbery, with a patent applied for in 1895. This design was a revolver with a mechanism to self cock the hammer after each shot. In production it was known as the Webley Fosbery, and proved to be less rugged than desirable.
Today, evidence of the evolutionary struggle is pronounced in the manufacture of double action, semi automatic firearms. Those versed in the history of the transition of the revolver to the semi-automatic handgun may attest to the tradeoffs inherent to each design. In the case of small arms, semi automatic pistols and rifles commonly encounter feeding problems transitioning cartridges from the firearms magazine to its breech, rendering the firearm temporarily inoperable. Traditional revolvers do not suffer such problems, but cannot be easily charged via removable magazines.
Since the reliability of the modern semi-automatic firearm has greatly improved over earlier designs many police agencies have been attracted to the higher capacity that semi-autos offer. The transition these agencies have made would never have occurred however, if the trigger actions of the modern autos had not been made to resemble the safe and subtle trigger actions of the revolver. It may be said without argument that each design has something to offer, and that each design has something to be desired.
In the 1950's Dardick pioneered the open chamber design. These firearms were incapable of using standard ammunition, and employed triangular plastic cartridges. The author of the present invention believes the use of standard cylindrical ammunition is more cost effective and renders the present invention more mechanically reliable than previous open chamber designs. Further features novel to the present invention distinguish it from prior art designs.
The present invention represents a new mechanism for firearms, designed to be the surest and safest mechanism to date.